


Past Lives

by runsinthefamily



Series: That One Where Team Free Will is a Band [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's voice Sammy's words, Free Will, I'm kind of obssessed, Song - Freeform, can't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, one of the songs off Free Will's album, <i>Righteous Man.</i> I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> http://sloughofdespond.tumblr.com/post/9305365676/wwweddilin-is-this-photo-really-or-just

“Past Lives”

Momma told me angels don’t need sleep  
I remember her voice and how she used to weep  
Standing over you  
Daddy told me, son, don’t you cry  
Don’t bother asking me the reasons why  
There’s no such thing as truth

I can’t see past  
The story that was us  
You can’t forgive  
And it’s grinding me to dust  
We go on living  
All these past lives  
We go on living  
All these past lives

But I can’t stop searching this hollow world  
Following it down that fractal curve  
Why won’t you take my hand  
When we were young you trusted my words  
Now your eyes are like broken birds  
I don’t understand.

I can’t see past  
The story that was us  
You can’t forgive  
And it’s grinding me to dust  
We go on living  
All these past lives  
We go on living  
All these past lives

(bridge)

The backseat of Daddy’s car was wide and deep  
And I knew even then that some things you just can’t keep  
They fall away, they fall away  
The house that held forever, well it all burned down  
The past is only ashes, buried in the ground  
All shades of grey.

I can’t see past  
The story that was us  
You can’t forgive  
And it’s grinding me to dust  
We go on living  
All these past lives  
We go on living  
All our past lives (x2)


End file.
